Magia De Amor
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Abecés la vida es Dura, Dios nos pone grandes pruebas, pero los milagros existen cuando tienes duros problemas, lo importante es estar unidos como familia, pase lo que pase y amar a nuestro hijo con nuestros corazones de padres. . ¿Te gustaría conocer la historia del tierno Enam, el tierno hijito del fruto del amor de Candy y Terry?.. Descubre esta historia de amor… se di
1. Chapter 1

Abecés la vida es Dura, Dios nos pone grandes pruebas, pero los milagros existen cuando tienes duros problemas, lo importante es estar unidos como familia, pase lo que pase y amar a nuestro hijo con nuestros corazones de padres. . ¿Te gustaría conocer la historia del tierno Enam, el tierno hijito del fruto del amor de Candy y Terry?.. Descubre esta historia de amor… se divide en tres capítulos,… Terry y Candy son únicos en su amor, pasión fidelidad, todo… Tiene un final feliz

**Magia De Amor. **

**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí la idea, espero que les guste.**

**Tipo cuento. **

_**Personajes principales: **__Candy White y Terry Grandchester…___

_**Presentación estelar: **__el tierno Enam Grandchester (Hijo de Candy y Terry) _

_**Disfruten esta historia de amor… **_

_**Es un cuento que, se divide en tres capítulos, espero que les guste… **_

Se cuenta que el universo está formado por muchos grupos de estrellas, que se llama galaxias, la galaxia pertenece a nuestro planeta tierra, se llama vía láctea, Terry era un científico, creía firmemente que los otros planetas también tenían vida. Había inventado muchos artilugios para poder enviar señales acústicas al espacio, para que alguien de otro planeta escuchara, así poder descubrir si había otros seres.

Una noche los estudios científicos de Terry Grandchester, fueron progresados, porque habían descubierto que había seres en otro mundo, pero los científicos no creían que había seres de otro mundo.

Según esta historia Terrence Grandchester era un científico del espacio.

Entonces Terrence esta noche se encontraba manejando hacia su casa con su esposa Candy que estaba embarazada, ve que hay algo en el cielo, se da cuenta de que una nave espacial alienígena sobrevuela el vecindario y exclama_

\- ¿Por qué se está apagando las luces? ¿Qué es eso? por Dios, parece una nave espacial. Los extraterrestres existen, mi investigación fue magnifica- dijo Terry.

-Cariño, hay una nave espacial- dijo Candy.

Pero en ese momento la nave espacial cae, se choca con el auto de Terry contra una roca y explota

La mujer es arrojada del auto y sobrevive junto con su esposo, pero sin pensar que eso traería complicaciones al embarazo de Candy, pues nadie se dio cuenta que el niño que estaba dentro del vientre de Candy, tenía ciertas complicaciones.

El hijo de ambos, nace mentalmente discapacitado; pero nadie se da cuenta, le pone el nombre de Enam... que significa Regalo de Dios.

Lo educa en el mismo pueblo Lakewood, pero siempre tiene problemas en el estudio.

La señorita Pony y Hermana María, las maestras del niño, de la escuela "Hogar de Pony" se dieron cuenta que Enam, no era como los otros niños, le pide a Candy y Terry que hagan un examen de coeficiente intelectual a su hijo, para saber el diagnóstico del niño, por el cual el resultado es retraso mental.

**Candy y Terry, reciben la peor noticia de su hijo Enam. **

-Señora Candy. ¿Usted tuvo algún accidente cuando estuvo embarazada? - pregunto la doctora Flanmy.

-Si, doctora, tuvimos un accidente, pero cuando nuestro hijo nació, el médico nos informó que todo estaba bien, no había ningún problema- dijo Candy.

\- ¿Pasa algo con mi hijo doctora? - pregunto Terry.

-Sí, mire aquí están los resultados de la radiografía de su hijo, cuando usted y su esposo tuvieron un accidente, se dañó el cerebro de Enam- dijo la doctora.

\- ¿Usted me está diciendo que cuando mi esposa estaba embarazada, ocurrió ese golpe mediante el accidente que tuvimos? - pregunto Terry.

-Así, es señor Grandchester, es por eso es que su hijo no tiene un crecimiento mental normal y no le va bien en los estudios- dijo la doctora, por lo más que crezca su cerebro siempre será como un niño de tres años.

-Pero doctora, ¿No hay ninguna cura, ni una solución para mi hijo?, estoy dispuesto a pagarle lo que sea para que mi hijo pueda ser normal- dijo Terry lloroso.

-Señor Grandchester, las posibilidades de éxitos son muy pocas, si la operación sale mal, todo el cuerpo quedaría paralizado- dijo Flanmy, hasta podría morir.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Doctora? - pregunto Candy.

-Nada, simplemente aceptar a su hijo como es, los niños especiales, son los ángeles de Dios, solo amen a su hijo como es, la mejor cura para esos niños es que se sientan queridos, que su familia los ame, solo el amor puede ser su mejor cura- dijo Flanmy. – quieran mucho a su hijo, porque por lo más que crezca, el siempre será un niño, los acompañara para siempre.

Terry y Candy con tristeza aprendieron a aceptar a su hijo como es, le dieron mucho amor, le defendieron de la maldad del mundo.

Así fue como la Doctora Flanmy dijo, Enam por lo más que crecía como un hombre joven seguía siendo un niño, de intelecto limitado y de personalidad infantil, con un corazón cariñoso, tiene numerosos amigos niños con quienes juega y quienes son leales a él, con quienes compartían sus travesuras.

Candy y Terry se sentían orgullosos de tener un hijo como Enam, por su inocencia, pero a la vez sufrían porque su hijo era víctima de las humillaciones de algunos maestros y jóvenes de su edad, ellos siempre lo defendían, no permitían que nadie les haga daño.

Enam sufría mucho porque sus amigos, pasaron de años y el siempre repetía el mismo grado, entonces sus padres decidieron hablar con las maestras del colegio para que les pase de año, la señorita Pony y la hermana María al mirar el sufrimiento de los padres. Le consienten hacer ese pequeño favor, entonces eso hacía que el niño nunca se separe de los niños con el que había procreado amistades.

El destino para Enam cambia, cuando conoce a una chica llamada Priya, la hija de Annie y Archie, la prometida de un chico llamado Raj, el hijo de Neil y Susana, ellos mantuvieron amistad desde pequeños, debido a que los padres de Raj y Priya conservaron amistad hace años.

Pero lamentablemente Raj era uno de los compañeros antiguos de Enam, era un muchacho atractivo, pero de malos sentimientos, siempre humillaba a Enam, el hijo de Candy y Terry.

…

**Enam conoce a Priya. **

Enam y sus amigos se unieron para ir al circo, pues iban a presentar una obra infantil.

Priya pasaba con su carro.

Ella se iba a una fiesta, pero al mirar al joven, rodeado de niños esperando un carruaje para ir al teatro, se acerca a ellos y le dice_

-Buenas tardes joven. ¿A quién espera? - pregunto.

-Estamos esperando un carruaje para que nos lleve al circo, hay una obra infantil que será realizada para los niños- dijo Enam.

\- ¿Usted es el caballero que cuidara de todos esos niños? - pregunto.

-No cuido de ellos, me encanta ver los cuentos infantiles con mis amigos- dijo Enam.

\- ¿No te parece que estas demasiado jovencito para ver historias infantiles? - pregunto la muchacha sonriendo.

El chico no respondía nada, Priya no se dio cuenta que el chico era especial, pero al mirar la inocencia de Enam, le ayudo a ir al circo.

Todos subieron al carro, Priya se presentó ante Enam y los niños.

-Hola, me llamo Priya- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Yo me llamo Enam- dijo el chico sonriendo.

\- ¿Los niños son tus hermanos? - pregunto.

-No, son mis amigos, juego todos los días con ellos, voy a la escuela, estoy en segundo año de primaria, tengo muchos amigos, comparto travesuras, mi mamita dice que no soy un joven como los demás, pero me siento feliz como soy, gracias por traerme al circo a mí y a mis amigos- dijo Enam.

Priya no comprendía como un joven tan grande y guapo, se comportaba como un niño, silenciosamente se burló de él, al igual que todos los jóvenes de su edad.

Enam se dio cuenta que la chica se burló de él y cuando llego al circo se bajó del carro, dio las gracias y se fue con sus amigos, mientras Priya no comprendía el comportamiento de Enam.

….

Después de que Enam termino de ver la historia infantil en el circo, con sus amigos, se dirigieron a su casa.

Enam le conto a su madre Candy que había conocido a una chica, que le ayudo a llevar al circo, pero que a la vez silenciosamente sentía que se burló de él, por su forma de ser.

-Hijito, no te sientas mal por eso, más bien aprecia lo que esa chica hizo por ti y por tus amigos, Te ayudo a llevarte al circo con tus amigos- dijo Candy.

-Sí, mami nos ayudó- dijo Enam.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que esa chica tiene buenos sentimientos-... ¿No te parece? - pregunto.

-Si- dijo Enam.

-Entonces ¿Por qué pensar mal de ella? - dijo Candy.

-Tienes razón mami, la chica es linda porque me ayudo a llevar al circo- dijo Enam.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si la próxima que la encuentras le das las gracias, le explicas por qué eres así de dulce e inocente y le pides que sea tu amiga? - dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Si me encantaría que esa chica Priya sea mi amiga, además será la primera amiga grande que tendría- dijo Enam sonriendo.

-Eres muy tierno hijito, tu papi y yo te amamos mucho, nos sentimos orgullosos de tener un hijo amoroso, inocente, cariñoso como tú. - afirmo Candy sonriendo.

Enam sonríe, mientras su mami se pone a limpiar la computadora científica de Terry, donde él hablaba con seres de otro mundo.

-Mami... ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto el joven curioso.

-Es una computadora que invento tu padre, para hablar con seres de otro mundo que viven lejos en las estrellas- dijo Candy sonriendo.

\- ¿Seres de otro mundo? - exclamo el niño.

-Si mi amor- dijo Candy.

-Sabes mami, cuando sea grande, estudiare mucho para ser científico, investigare sobre los seres de otro mundo y así poder tener un amigo extraterrestre- dijo el joven sonriendo.

-Hay hijito, ojalá Dios haga algún milagro para ti y así puedas cumplir todos tus sueños- dijo Candy sonriendo.

El joven sonreía con su carita de inocente.

…

Un día Enam y sus amigos planearon a ser una travesura en la fiesta de Priya.

Enam entro a la fiesta con sus amigos hacer travesuras.

Priya se encontraba conversando con todos sus amigos.

-Nada ha cambiado en todos estos años- dijo Archie.

\- ¿Por qué papito? - pregunto Priya.

-Por la amistad entre tú y Raj, siempre pensamos que ustedes se casaran cuando sean jóvenes, ahora que lo son me gustaría que se casaran. Dijo Archie.

-Eso sí, yo cuando era niña siempre mire a Raj como mi mejor amigo, ahora él ha cambiado es un joven muy atractivo y atento- dijo Priya sonriendo.

-Es cierto, tú también has cambiado cuando eras niña, eras gordita, llorona, siempre llamaba a su madre por todo, en cambio ahora eres una joven muy atractiva y me encantan las chicas hermosas como tú - dijo Raj sonriendo.

Priya sonreía por las palabras de Raj, el hijo de Neil y Susana.

Enam y sus amigos entraron a la fiesta, se la pasaban comiendo todo lo que había, escondidos sin que nadie se dé cuenta porque no fueron invitados.

Enam de manera inocente, jugando aventaron toda la comida a la gente adulta, Priya se molestó mucho porque esa travesura, arruino la fiesta.

Los padres de Priya, Annie y Archie, hablaron con sus vecinos Candy y Terry, que por culpa de Enam, se canceló la fiesta de su hija.

Enam fue castigado por sus padres.

-Hijo, eso que hiciste estuvo muy mal. ¿Por qué entras a una fiesta que no te invitaron? Pregunto Candy molesta.

-Mis amigos y yo queríamos ser una travesura mami- dijo Enam asustado.

-Hijo esa travesura que hicieron estuvo mal, así que será mejor que le pidas disculpas a la chica, mañana la pides disculpa - dijo Terry.

-Sí, papi, mañana mis amigos y yo, le pediremos disculpas- dijo Enam.

\- ¿Prometes que nunca más harás ese tipo de travesuras? - pregunto.

\- Te lo prometo mamita- dijo Enam, abrazo a su mami, los dos le abrazaron fuerte,

Al día siguiente Enam y sus compañeros después de la salida del colegio, fueron a la casa de Priya para disculparse con ella.

Priya no sabía que era un joven especial, pues no le recibieron, le trataron mal, hasta le rompieron sus cuadernos, sus amigos trataron de defenderlo, pero eran pequeños que no podían hacer nada.

-No queremos verte por aquí nunca más, espero que no vuelvas a mi casa jamás, tremendo jovencito que se hace el inocente para ser daño a las personas- dijo Priya

-No te preocupes mi amor, para eso estoy yo, para defenderte- dijo Raj.

Raj golpea a Enam, él se asusta, llega a su casa con sus amigos, todo golpeado.

Candy y Terry se asustaron al mirar a su hijo golpeado y con su cuaderno roto.

Le preguntaron, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, los amigos de Enam le contaron todo.

Terry sintió rabia que Raj, le había hecho daño a su hijo, se dirigió a la casa de Annie y Archie, cuando entro a la sala sin duda golpeo a Raj.

Raj tembló de miedo, Terry le dice_ No te atrevas a volver hacerle daño a mi hijo, porque la próxima no respondo.

-Señor, pero su hijo es un mal hombre, me hizo daño – dijo Priya, defendiendo a su enamorado.

-No le hizo daño señorita, simplemente quería ser una travesura, quizás usted no lo conoce, pero Raj, su familia, todo Lakewood sabe que mi hijo no es como nosotros, porque Dios lo hizo diferente, él es un joven, pero su cerebro es como el de un niño, ingenuo, inocente, que no sabe diferenciar lo bueno y lo malo, mi hijo vino a pedirle disculpas, mira este papel que lo escribió para usted.

Terry de rabia avienta el papel a la chica.

-Quizás usted nunca lo conoció, pero Raj sabe el problema de Enam, él fue a la misma clase de mi hijo, porque es normal ha llegado ser algo en la vida, cosa que mi hijo nunca lo podrá, pero al menos me siento orgulloso de tener un hijo especial, porque es inocente a diferencia de ese joven que no tiene corazón, ni buenos sentimientos. - dijo Terry de rabia y se fue.

Priya al escuchar la historia de Enam, sintió tristeza, se arrepintió de haberle hecho sentir mal, golpeo a su enamorado y le dijo:

_ ¿Tu sabias que el chico era especial y aun así permitiste que lo humillara, no tienes corazón?

-Basta Priya, no hables así a mi hijito por defender a un anormal -dijo Susana furiosa.

-No se discrimina a los seres humano Susana, será mejor que nuestros hijos terminen esa relación, no me gusta que mi hija ande con un chico que no tiene sentimientos...- dijo Annie- Nosotras no sabíamos que el chico era especial, pero ustedes no tienen corazón.

-No digas eso tía, yo quiero a su hija, sabré pedir disculpas, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero no me hable así-dijo Raj molesto.

-está bien, solo por esta vez, pero mañana iré a disculparme con el chico y tú no le vuelvas hacer daño- dijo Priya decepcionada de su ex enamorado.

Raj besa a Priya.

Después del beso, Susana y su hijo Raj se retiraron de la casa de su amiga Annie.

Mientras Annie abraza a su hija.

\- ¿Qué hago mami?, yo no sabía que ese chico era así- dijo la chica llorando.

-Comprarle un regalo y discúlpate y se su amiga, los jóvenes como ellos necesitan ser tratados con mucho amor, comprensión, estoy segura que si tú le demuestras paciencia y amistad, él te perdonara, los jóvenes especiales, son ángeles, ellos no tienen maldad- dijo Annie abrazando a su hija.

Priya sonrió por el consejo de su madre, pues pensaba disculparse con Enam.

…..

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? espero que sí… ¿Priya será amiga de Enam?, ¿Le ayudara al tierno Enam a que sea feliz?

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan y me leen…

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios…

Nunca dejen de leerme, las historias se tratan de Candy y Terry.

Esta historia tiene tres capítulos… Continuará…

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Magia de Amor**

**Segunda parte**

Priya al enterarse de la discapacidad mental de Enam, hace lo posible para pedirle disculpas, le compra una bicicleta, le deja afuera de su casa.

Enam al salir de la escuela, se dirige a su casa, se alegra mucho al mirar la bicicleta.

\- ¡Una bicicleta ¡- Exclamo el joven

-Mamita… Mamita… mamita.

Candy sale corriendo y dice_ ¿Qué pasa hijo? - pregunto.

-Gracias, por esta bicicleta esta hermoso. - dijo el joven sonriendo.

-No mi amor, a mí no me des las gracias, agradécelo a Priya, ella te lo trajo para ti- dijo Candy.

Priya sale con una sonrisa de la casa de Candy, ambas se encontraban juntas.

Enam al ver a la chica que lo humillo y trato mal, le dijo_

-No quiero esa bicicleta, no me gusta, que se lo lleve.

Enam triste entra a su casa.

-Discúlpelo, esta resentido- dijo Candy.

-No se preocupe señora, entiendo su reacción, hablare con el- dijo Priya.

Priya se acerca a Enam, lo sonríe y le pide disculpas.

-Enam cometí un error, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que no estabas haciendo ninguna travesura, sino que venias a pedirme perdón?, no importa lo pasado es lo pasado, ahora yo te pediré perdón, lo siento, te prometo que cuidare de ti, seremos amigos y nadie te volverá a molestar- dijo Priya con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y si alguien me molesta? – pregunto Enam triste.

-Tu y yo iremos juntos, lo golpearemos muy fuerte, te prometo que seremos amigos y cuidare de ti, así como tu cuidaras de mí, para eso están los amigos. – dijo Priya con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú serás mi amiga? - pregunto Enam sonriendo.

-Si- dijo Priya sonriendo.

-Entonces seremos amigos para siempre- dijo Enam sonriendo.

Desde ese momento Priya siente simpatía por la inocencia de Enam y lo alegra como alegraría a un niño.

Pero lamentablemente esa amistad no era nada agradable para Raj, el hijo de Neil y Susana, porque sentía que estaba perdiendo el amor de su enamorada, era un necio, tonto, que no sabía entender que para Priya, Enam era como un hermanito menor al quien ella cuidaría, no sabía entender que su enamorada estaba enamorada de él y que lo amaba con todo su corazón. Era una pena que una chica como Priya con una belleza encantadora como su madre y de buenos sentimientos estuviera enamorada de un chico sin corazón.

Pero eso no es todo, Archie y los padres de Raj, no veían tan bien esa amistad porque no deseaba que su bella hija cambiara a su enamorado por un joven especial.

Archie, pensaba que Enam no era el chico indicado para su hija por ser especial, siempre pensó que solo Raj era el indicado para su hija, a diferencia de Annie, que estaba encantada que su hija ayudara a ese joven especial, porque ellos eran inocentes, como un niño que necesita mucho amor y protección.

A Priya no le importaba que pensaba su padre sobre Enam, ella igual seguía con su amistad, porque era una chica de gran corazón, le gustaba compartir travesuras con él y sobre todo hacerle sentir bien.

Enam por más que era un niño especial, también tenía sentimientos y sabía que era el amor de pareja, en su inocencia confundió la amistad con el amor, él pensaba que Priya era su novia, porque era cariñosa con él, también porque sus amigos, los niños le decían que Priya era su novia, eso hizo que él se ilusionara más, sin saber la realidad de que el solo era un joven con mente de niño.

Priya solo lo miraba como un hermanito pequeño con quien compartía travesuras.

**Enam declara su amor a Priya. **

Todos sus amigos, le fastidiaban a Enam con Priya.

-Priya, te quiere mucho, es cariñosa contigo- dijo uno de los niños.

-Sí, es linda- dijo Enam.

\- ¿Es tu novia? - pregunto.

-Sí, es mi novia- dijo Enam.

-Sí, es tu novia, debes prepararle un regalo muy bonito y darle un beso- dijo un niño.

\- ¿Qué tipos de regalos? - pregunto Enam.

-Rosas rojas. - dijo una niña sonriendo.

Enam le compra una rosa roja a Priya, se dirige a su casa.

Enam toca la puerta.

Priya abre, se sorprende mirar a Enam.

-Hola Enam, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no tienes tarea, ahorita iba ir a tu casa para ayudarte con tus tareas de colegio-Dijo Priya.

-Te traje esta rosa- dijo Enam, entregando la rosa roja.

-Gracias, muy lindo detalle- dijo Priya aceptando la rosa, le da un beso en el rostro a Enam.

Enam sonroja.

\- ¿Por qué sonrojas? - pregunto Priya sonriendo.

-Porque mis amigos dicen que cuando una chica besa a un chico, son novios- dijo Enam sonriendo.

-Tus amigos tienen razón- dijo Priya sonriendo.

\- ¿Entonces eres mi novia? - pregunto.

-Sí, tú me dices que soy tu novia, lo soy- dijo Priya con tal de sonreír al chico.

El chico sonríe.

Enam se la pasaba todo el día sonriendo, pensó que ya tenía novia, sus amigos se pusieron feliz por él, pero él jamás pensó que Priya le dijo eso para alegrarle como siempre y no herirle.

….

Pero el destino cambia para Enam, cuando Enam y Priya encuentran la computadora de su padre y sin saber se comunica con seres de otro mundo, ósea llaman accidentalmente a los extraterrestres.

En ese momento cae una nave espacial, nadie se da cuenta que había caído una nave espacial con un extraterrestre, los policías empezaron a investigar sobre esa nave, pero nadie encontró nada, el extraterrestre paseaba por los árboles y los campos que había en Lakewood.

Un día como siempre Raj, molestaba constantemente a Enam diciendo_ Que él no es un bueno para nada, que Priya no lo quiere, porque era su enamorada, que solo sentía lastima por él, en realidad eso era cierto, porque Priya en realidad estaba enamorada de Raj, a Enam, solo miraba como un hermano.

Priya quería a Enam como su mejor amigo, nada más.

Enam llora silenciosamente, agarra a su niño Jesús, que sus padres le habían regalado, le pide un deseo llorando.

-Niño Jesús, mi mamita dice que los que pecan serán castigados, pero yo no estoy pecando, ¿Por qué me castigas así?, Todo el mundo se burlan de mí, la chica que quiero nunca podrá verme como su novio, nunca seré nada en la vida, si tú no me ayudas a darme un poquito de tu fuerza... ¿Quién lo hará? quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser normal como los chicos de mi edad, por favor regálame un poco de tu fuerza.

Enam llora mucho, pero Dios cumplió su deseo, mando al extraterrestre mágico, quien cambiara su destino.

…

**Enam y Priya conocen al extraterrestre. **

Enam y Priya paseaban por el bosque, sin saber de qué se trataba encontraron al extraterrestre.

Enam le dice a Priya.

\- ¿Por qué no lo saludamos a ese ser? - pregunto.

-Me da miedo- dijo Priya miedosa.

-No tengas miedo, parece que es un marciano, además mirándolo es un muñeco tierno- dijo Enam contento.

-Tienes razón, parece un muñeco- dijo Priya contenta.

Enam y Priya, se acercan al extraterrestre.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto.

-Me llamo Jacobo, soy el amigo mágico- dijo el extraterrestre.

\- ¿Te encantaría ser nuestro amigo? - pregunto.

-Sí, me encantaría serlo- dijo el extraterrestre.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? - preguntaron.

-Vengo de arriba, mi planeta se llama Marte, la ciudad donde vivo se llama Fritan- dijo el muñeco.

-No podemos dejarlo aquí, si los policías lo encuentran, no saben que lo harán, mejor debemos esconderlo- dijo Enam.

-Sí, es lo mejor, lo esconderemos en tu habitación, pero ten cuidado, no pueda ser que lo descubren-dijo Priya.

-Buscaremos un buen lugar- dijo Enam.

Enam y Priya lo escondieron en buen lugar al amigo extraterrestre, gracias a la ayuda de los niños, se hicieron tan buenos amigos, compartieron todo tipos de travesuras mágicos con él, él era un amigo mágico que hacia magias, esas magias les alegraba a los niños.

En el lugar que lo escondían, era una caseta, le daba de comer plantas, flores, siempre le sacaban al sol porque los rayos del sol, le daba energía.

…

El destino cambio para Enam al enterarse de la verdad de Priya, los padres de Priya y Raj, planearon el compromiso formal de sus hijos, ambos padres deseaban que se casaran.

Enam sufre mucho por esa noticia.

Priya estaba harta de que sus padres siempre se metían en sus decisiones, ella decide hablar con Raj.

-Mi amor, yo te amo, pero todavía no es momento de casarnos, debo terminar mi carrera primero- dijo Priya.

-Pero eso es lo que quiere nuestros padres. – dijo Raj.

-Nuestros padres no tiene nada que ver en esa decisión, de que seamos enamorados, no significa que yo quiera casarme contigo, no es el momento, además primero debo conocerte un poco más y terminar mi carrera- dijo Priya.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas?, creo que nunca nos conoceremos bien como antes- dijo Raj.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto Priya.

-Porque siempre paras con Enam todo el día, hasta me doy cuenta que entre él y tu hay algo más que una simple amistad, tú me engañas con él, jamás pensé que te gustaban los retrasados mentales- dijo Raj burlonamente.

Priya le da una bofada a Raj, le dice_

-No tienes derecho a lastimar a nadie, yo soy tu enamorada... ¿Cómo puedes decir esto?, Enam es un buen amigo, al quien yo alegro la vida, porque soy una persona que tengo sentimientos y me encanta ayudar a los demás, no soy una persona sin corazón como tú y sabes por fin me di cuenta que tu no vales nada como ser humano, esta relación se terminó para siempre, sabes una cosa Raj con el dolor de mi corazón te digo que me encantaría ser enamorada de Enam porque por lo más especial que sea, es un joven sencillo, de buen corazón, prefiero mil veces estar con alguien como él, que con alguien como tú. – dijo Priya llorando.

\- ¿Me estas faltando el respeto por defender a ese tonto? – pregunto Raj molesto.

-No es ningún tonto, es un niño especial, al quien yo ayudo porque tengo sentimientos, no como tú que no tienes alma, ni corazón, a mí no me gusta tener como pareja a un ser malvado como tú, adiós, no quiero saber nada de ti, no te metas en mi vida privada- dijo Priya molesta y a la vez dolida.

-Tú me amas, no me vas a cambiar por ese tonto, me vas a negar que no me amas, a pesar que fuiste mi mía, diciéndome que era el único hombre en tu vida y ahora me dejas porque prefieres estar con un tonto niño retrasado - dijo Raj, burlándose de Priya.

-No sabes cómo me arrepiento, haber sido tu enamorada, si es cierto fui tuya, pero quizás el amor que sentía por ti, no me hizo darme cuenta de la clase de persona que eres, que tonta fui por estar con alguien como tú, egoísta, engreído, de mal corazón, ¿crees que eres perfecto?, crees que yo debería estar contigo, a pesar que mi padre me dice que tú eres el chico ideal para mí, que pena me das- dijo Priya llorando.

-¿Y prefieres estar con un tonto con cara de niño?, jajaja- dijo Raj burlonamente.

-Prefiero estar con alguien, inocente, puro, de corazón noble, aunque sea un joven especial, envés de estar con alguien como tú, adiós- dijo Priya molesta.

-Que lastima me das Priya, de haberme cambiado a alguien como yo, que soy perfecto, popular, sabes tú que no eres la única chica que tuve en mis brazos, he tenido un montón de chicas a mi lado que mueren por mí - dijo Raj burlonamente.

-Quédate con una de ellas, pero a mí me dejas en paz, adiós- dijo Priya molesta y celosa.

-No me vas a cambiar por este tonto- dijo Raj, dándole un beso a la fuerza en los labios de Priya.

Priya no sabía qué hacer, aún estaba enamorada de él, se dejó llevar por el sentimiento un rato.

En ese momento Enam, vio a Priya besándose con Raj, su corazón se destrozó, llorando se fue a su casa, porque la chica que le gustaba no era para él.

Enam se fue a su casa, justo en ese rato, Priya despierta de su ilusión, le da una bofada a Raj y llorando, le dice: Yo te amé mucho, pero no me gusta estar con alguien que no tiene sentimientos por sus semejantes, si así tratas a la gente, si serias mi esposo algún día, a mí me tratarías peor, adiós no quiero verte nunca más.

Priya se fue llorando y dejo a Raj molesto, por haber perdido a Priya para siempre.

…

Enam entro a su casa llorando porque cree que Priya se casara con Raj.

Su madre Candy, al mirar a su hijo llorando le dice:

-Mi bebe, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto Candy.

-Porque Priya se va casar con Raj, mamita – dijo Enam llorando.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?, todas las chicas deben casarse algún día- dijo Candy.

-Pero Priya es mi novia, mamita – dijo Enam llorando.

-Priya, ¿Tu novia? – pregunto, asombrada Candy sin comprender.

-Si – respondió llorando.

-Hijito de que Priya sea cariñosa contigo, no significa que sea tu novia-dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Ella me dijo que era mi novia y que yo era su novio -dijo Enam triste.

-Ella no quería decir eso, Priya es una chica muy educada y sensible, ella puede ser tu amiga, pero no tu novia-dijo Candy triste.

\- ¿Por qué no mamita? – pregunto Enam llorando.

-Mi tesoro, aunque hayas crecido, tú sigues siendo un niño, no eres como los chicos de tu edad- dijo Candy.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto Enam lloroso. -¿Por qué no soy como los demás chicos?, ¿Por qué me ha dejado Priya?

-Priya no te ha dejado, ella seguirá siendo tu amiga, tú confundiste la amistad con el amor, ella no podrá ser tu novia nunca, porque tú eres diferente, debes sentirte orgulloso de ser diferente, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera sufrido un accidente cuando estaba embarazada, perdóname hijo, perdóname por hacerte sufrir- dijo Candy llorando.

-No, me haces sufrir mamita, yo te amo con todo mi corazón a ti y a mi papito, pero a pesar que soy diferente, siento que me enamore de esa chica , Yo quiero mucho a Priya aunque ella solo podrá verme como un niño tonto, como todos me ven- dijo Enam llorando.

-No digas eso mi hijito, tú no eres ningún tonto, eres un joven hermoso como tu papito, hasta más hermoso que él, porque tienes un corazón puro, lleno de amor, inocente y sin malicia, eso me hace sentir orgullosa como madre de tener un hijo como tú- dijo Candy llorosa.

Enam llora, abraza a su madre, sin saber el extraterrestre Jacobo escucha todo y se entera del problema mental que tiene su amigo.

**Esta historia ****Continuará… **

¿Qué hará Jacobo al enterarse del problema de su amigo Enam? ¿Priya será la novia del tierno Enam?… ¿Qué piensan de la relación que llevaron Raj y Priya?.. ¿Quién es el chico perfecto para Priya Enam o Raj?.. ¿Qué dicen? No Te pierdas el gran final de Este cuento


	3. Chapter 3

**Magia de Amor **

**Parte final.**

Jacobo, en la noche sin que nadie se da cuenta, con su magia, cura el cerebro de Enam, le da muchos poderes, sobre todo inteligencia.

Al día siguiente Enam muestra otro tipo de comportamiento, todas las tareas de las materias se lo sabían, hasta inclusive resolvía el problema de los chicos grandes, los maestros se quedaron sorprendidos por la nueva actitud de Enam

Enam cambio, pero sus sentimientos seguía siendo el mismo, era sabio, inteligente, maduro como los chicos de su edad, pero de corazón seguía siendo el mismo niño, no se separaba de sus amigos.

Los maestros decidieron hablar con la señorita Pony para que sepan sobre el nuevo comportamiento de Enam.

\- ¿Enam resolvió los problemas de los chicos del décimo curso?, no lo puedo creer. – dijo.

-Ni yo tampoco, pero así ha sido. – afirmo

\- ¿Dónde está Enam? – pregunto.

-En salón - afirmo.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María fueron al salón y vieron como la maestra Gray humillaba a su alumno Enam por ser discapacitado.

-Señora, maestra es así como usted enseña a sus alumnos – dijo la señorita Pony molesta.

\- señorita Pony, este joven es un bruto, tiene un cero IQ, necesita un doctor, no un maestro, véalo usted mismo- dijo el maestro.

La profesora Gray, era demasiado mala, egoísta, discriminativa, le hacía preguntas demasiados difíciles.

-Usted no vale nada como maestra, esa es una escuela inclusiva, Enam es un alumno más, usted está haciendo preguntas demasiado difíciles para ridiculizarle – dijo María.

Pero Enam no permitió la humillación de la maestra Gray, agradeció a la maestra María, señorita Pony, los demás maestros que lo defendían y por último dio su respuesta a cada pregunta que le habían preguntado y todas las respuestas que había respondido eran correcta.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, le aplaudieron por la valentía de Enam.

Enam dijo_

\- ¿No me dijo usted, que no podía aprender nada?, pues ahora aprendí de mi padre que me enseña cada clase, usted es maestra y es responsable de miles de estudiantes, usted debe inspirarlo a que sea algo para la vida, todos tenemos derecho a aprender, todos tenemos derecho a ser incluidos en una escuela, no vuelva considerar insignificante a nadie, nunca más, maestra, pues lo que es insignificante, puede llegar hacer grande algún día señorita Gray- afirmo Enam sonriendo.

Todos los aplaudieron de felicidad, la maestra Gray no sabía que decir, se quedó avergonzada.

..

Los maestros se quedaron sorprendidos, pues pensaban ponerle a Enam, en el décimo curso, para que estudie con los jóvenes de su edad, pero sus amigos se pusieron tristes, pues pensaban que los iba a olvidar.

El promete que jamás los olvidaría, porque así Enam ahora fuera inteligente y sabio, pues no cambia su corazón, sentimientos, nobleza, él era inteligente, un joven de su edad, pero con un corazón puro como el de un niño.

..

Priya busca a Enam, para explicarle que el compromiso con Raj, no existe.

\- ¿A qué has venido? – pregunto Enam molesto.

\- ¿Estas molesto conmigo? - pregunto Priya sorprendida.

-Sí, -respondió Enam molesto.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Priya.

-Porque no eres mi amiga, sales con Raj- dijo Enam celoso.

-Yo no salgo con Raj, él y yo terminamos para siempre- dijo Priya triste.

-Genial, porque no me gusta nada para ti- dijo Enam sonriendo.

-No sonrías Enam, porque yo estoy sufriendo por él, aun lo quiero- dijo Priya triste.

-Lo siento, pero no me gusta ese chico para nada, ni mucho menos para ti- dijo Enam un poco celoso.

-Entonces compartimos los mismos gustos, porque a mí tampoco me gusta Raj, es un chico fuerte, atractivo, pero de malos sentimientos, es cierto que toda chica debe casarse algún día, debe formar una familia, pero no con Raj porque no tiene buenos sentimientos- dijo Priya triste.

-Sí, es verdad, pero dime… ¿Qué tipo de chico te gusta?, porque te puedo encontrar un chico para ti- dijo Enam.

\- ¿Encontraras un chico para mí?, haber ¿Cuáles son los chicos que me convienen? - pregunto Priya sorprendida.

Enam menciona a todos sus amigos, Priya se ríe.

\- Enam, ellos son niños- dijo Priya riéndose.

-Sí, pero yo soy mayor, tengo casi la misma edad que Raj – dijo Enam.

-Sí, no lo dudo, pero el matrimonio, no consiste solo en la amistad, sino implica una gran responsabilidad-dijo Priya.

-La responsabilidad de dar mucho amor a su esposa. - dijo Enam.

-Uno no puede solo vivir solo del amor Enam, perdóname no quiero ofenderte, yo te quiero mucho como mi mejor amigo, siempre seré tu amiga, pero una chica siempre busca un esposo que sea fuerte mentalmente, físicamente y que sea maduro, tu solo eres un niño- dijo Priya triste.

Enam, no permitió esa humillación, agarro a Priya con todas sus fuerzas y demostró su fuerza, madurez y amor por ella, la chica se quedó sorprendida, era otro Enam, no el mismo.

\- ¿No soy fuerte? – pregunto Enam molesto.

-Si, dijo Priya asustada por la fuerza. -quizás seas un poco inmaduro.

-Pero ya maduré, ahora no soy el mismo de antes, te quiero con locura y no voy a darme por vencido hasta que conquiste tu corazón, eres mía Priya, solo mía. – dijo Enam un poco molesto.

Priya se quedó asombrada.

Enam le dio un beso en sus labios.

Priya sintió que le gusto el beso, pero Enam con orgullo, no dijo nada y se retiró.

Priya, se quedó sorprendida por el beso, pero si le gusto y no dejo de pensar en aquel beso.

Enam se sintió el más feliz de todos los chicos, se fue a la caseta de su casa, agradeció a Jacobo, el extraterrestre por darle fuerza y serle diferente.

\- ¿Tú fuiste quien lo hizo todo posible? ¿Verdad? – pregunto Enam.

-Sí, te quiero, eres mi amigo, solo te digo que ahora que eres diferente, pero nunca cambies tu forma de ser, tu inocencia nunca lo cambies- dijo Jacobo sonriendo.

-Gracias amigo, eso nunca lo cambiare. - dijo Enam sonriendo.

En ese momento Candy y Terry reciben una llamada de la señorita Pony, le cuenta del nuevo comportamiento de Enam, su inteligencia y madurez, que iban a pasarle al décimo grado.

Candy y Terry se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Hijo ¿Te van a mandarte al décimo grado? – preguntaron, acercándose a Enam.

-Sí, ya no soy el mismo de antes, el milagro lo ha realizado Jacobo mamita, un extraterrestre. – dijo Enam contento.

\- ¿Extraterrestre? – pregunto asombrada Candy.

-Sí, mami, él es mi amigo, Jacobo entra. - dijo Enam.

Jacobo entra a la casa, Candy y Terry se quedaron sorprendidos, lo abrazaron fuertemente.

-Gracias, dijeron los padres llorando- ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?.

-Por ahora, solo escóndeme para que nadie me encuentre, ni me haga daño, pero después me mandan a mi planeta, no se preocupe por su hijo, Enam se quedara con mis poderes y será muy feliz- dijo Jacobo.

Los padres se sintieron contentos, por Enam.

…

Enam era maduro, pero sus juegos infantiles no cambio, jugaba con los niños y en las noches se iba a la discoteca a bailar con las chicas.

Las chicas morían por él, porque era muy guapo, se parecía mucho a su padre.

Priya sintió que se enamoró del nuevo Enam, porque era distinto, no era el mismo de antes, aunque su corazón seguía siendo el mismo niño inocente y sintió celos por las chicas que lo cortejaban.

Desde ese momento Enam y Priya se la pasan juntos cada vez más tiempo, desde ese entonces Raj le tenía miedo a Enam, porque era distinto, él le ganaba en todo, hasta incluso le gano el amor de Priya.

Priya se preguntaba_ ¿Cómo cambio Enam?, Enam le cuenta que el cambio fue realizado gracias a la fuerza de Jacobo.

Los padres de Priya, Annie y Archie, estaban sorprendidos por el nuevo Enam, sin saber la realidad de ese cambio consciente a su hija que salga con Enam.

Enam le propone matrimonio a Priya, ella lo acepta inmediatamente, ambos se sentían enamorados, los padres le consienten, mientras los padres de Raj, Susana y Neil, se la pasaba molestos porque Priya rechazo a su hijo y termina la amistad que llevaron por años con los padres de Priya, ya no eran amigo, ahora Annie y Archie eran amigos de Candy y Terry.

-Estoy locamente enamorado de su hija, la amo señor, deseo casarme con ella- afirmo.

-Te consiento para que seas el esposo de mi hija- dijo Annie contenta.

\- ¿Priya, aceptas casarte conmigo? - pregunto Enam sonriendo.

-Sí, acepto casarme contigo- dijo Priya contenta.

Archie grita y dice_

-Vivan los novios, beso… beso, beso

Enam con todo su amor le regala un beso a Priya.

Sin embargo, Raj no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, quería saber de dónde saco tanta fuerza Enam, como dejo de ser el niño débil, para convertirse en el hombre que es, investiga todo lo que es necesario con la ayuda de sus padres, amigos y descubren que el extraterrestre le dio fuerza.

Sin embargo, Raj se venga de Priya y Enam, llama a los policías para que se lo lleven al extraterrestre que está escondido, entonces Enam cuando descubre quieren llevarse a Jacobo, prefiere mandarle a su planeta.

Pero Jacobo no desea dejar a su amigo, porque si él se iba, sus fuerzas se lo llevarían.

Enam no fue egoísta, el con tal de salvar a su amigo le dice_

-No te preocupe por mi Jacobo, Yo viviré en la manera que yo vivía antes, te quiero con todo mi corazón.

-llévalo hijo, antes que sea demasiado tarde. – dijo Candy llorosa.

Terry y su hijo lo llevaron, mediante la computadora a la nave espacial de vuelta con su familia y al parecer le quita a Enam las habilidades especiales que le había concedido.

Enam estaba triste, pensando que su vida iba ser como antes, Priya lo consolaba y le dice_

. -Me enamore de ti, por tu nobleza, tu corazón puro, mi amor por ti sigue vivo, te amo como eres – dijo Priya. Quieres que te muestre que me enamore de ti, sin importarme cómo eres, escúchame una canción...

**De una manera distinta llegaste a mi vida  
y cuando menos lo imagine ya eras parte de mí  
y no me preguntes como y cuando fue que sucedió  
que lo único que estoy seguro, es que tú tienes tu corazón  
Te quiero mi amor así tal como eres  
cada día que pasa te quiero un poco más  
te quiero mi amor así tal como eres  
con errores y con defectos  
tú me haces muy feliz mi amor  
Eres el regalo más lindo que me ha regalado la vida  
no cambiaría los momentos que vivo contigo  
por nada del mundo jamás, jamás  
te quiero mi amor así tal como eres  
con errores y con defectos  
te quiero mi amor, por siempre**

**De José Bracamonte 2015, cantante peruano. **

Enam sonrió, todos los periodistas lo felicitaron por su fuerza de voluntad de haber salvado a su amigo. Sus padres Candy y Terry estaban orgullosos y su novia Priya también.

…

**Pero lo que nadie sabe es que en la realidad que Jacobo no se llevó las fuerzas que había donado en Enam.**

Enam y su enamorada salieron de paseo al parque.

-Yo sé lo que estás pasando mi amor, pero lo importante es que no eres egoísta y salvaste la vida de nuestro amigo, él debe estar sintiéndose orgulloso de ti, cuidara de ti, mediante las estrellas, no te abandonara- dijo Priya.

-No estoy triste por eso, sino por tu amor ¿Tú me aún me amas, a pesar que soy diferente?- pregunto Enam triste.

-Sí, mi amor te amo con todo mi corazón, eres el único hombre en mi vida, Jacobo se llevó tus fuerzas, pero no mi amor por ti- afirmo. Yo te amo como eres. – dijo Priya enamorada.

-¿Por Raj ya no sientes nada?- pregunto Enam confuso.

-No mi amor, te lo juro por mi madre que es la persona que más amo, que no siento nada por Raj, yo te amo mucho a ti, estoy enamorada de ti y de eso no lo dudes- dijo Priya sonriendo y la verdad.

-Yo te amo mucho más Priya, no sabes cuánto te quiero y te amo, eres la única chica de mi corazón, la más hermosa de todas, te amo mi amor- dijo Enam con una sonrisa, gracias por amarme como soy, mi amada princesa.

Enam y Priya se dieron un beso de amor.

En ese momento apareció Raj a molestarle como siempre a Enam y a su enamorada.

-Vaya… Vaya… Vaya, que hermoso beso se dan- dijo Raj burlonamente.

-Déjanos en paz- dijo Priya molesta.

-jajaja, ahora que su amigo extraterrestre se fue, Enam vuelve hacer el mismo tonto de antes… ¿Qué te parece si peleamos? – dijo Raj burlonamente.

-Vámonos de aquí son gente ignorante- dijo Priya molesta.

. No, déjalo que pelee – dijo Raj burlonamente.

\- ¿Quieres pelear?, peleamos- dijo Enam molesto.

Raj se rio y le dijo:

\- claro que sí, eres un inútil, que no sirves para nada.

Enam no soporto el insulto y con su fuerza lo golpeo como nadie podía imaginar.

Su enamorada Priya se quedó sorprendida, se dio cuenta que las capacidades especiales de Enam, seguían en él.

En realidad Jacobo no se llevó las habilidades especiales que lo había dejado en él.

Enam lloro de alegría, miro las estrellas, agradeció a su amigo porque no se llevó el regalo que le había dejado_

-Gracias Jacobo… Gracias amigo, siempre te tendré en mi corazón.

En ese momento Jacobo se apareció ante Enam y Priya cantaron una canción, todos los niños se aparecieron en ese hermoso parque y cantaron juntos...

**La tierra y los cielos**

**Las rosas y las roseadas**

**Las colinas y los vientos, se encuentran hoy**

**Esto es Magia de amor**

**Magia pura**

**¿Qué hechizo es este?**

**Es un nuevo idioma del amor**

**Nadie se desaparecerá más**

**Estamos disfrutando esa magia**

**Y aun así nos amamos mucho**

**¿Cómo ha pasado esta maravilla?**

**Es magia de amor**

**Magia pura**

**Tú eres el único que nuestros ojos albergan**

**Tú eres el único que vives en nuestros corazones**

**Nos esperamos nada a cambio**

**Desde que has llegado**

**Soñamos cosas maravillosas**

**Prometemos ser siempre tus amigos**

**Es magia de amor**

**Magia pura**

**Canción Hindú - Koi Mil Gaya**

Después de cantar, Enam le da un abrazo a Jacobo, prometiendo que nunca lo olvidara, él le promete siempre cuidarlo, que será siempre su mejor amigo, se despide de todos y se regresa a su planeta Marte.

Todos se quedaron contentos, después la hermosa parejita se despidieron de sus amiguitos, los niños, cada uno se fue a su casa.

Enam y Priya regresaron a su casa.

Enam le conto a sus padres que Jacobo no se había llevado los poderes que dejo en él, los padres se pusieron contentos, toda la gente sorprendido por el talento del muchacho y llega a ser un buen científico como su padre.

Y así termina la historia, gracias a la magia de amor del tierno extraterrestre Jacobo, Enam pudo ser feliz, cumplió todos sus sueños.

Finalmente Priya y Enam se casaron, fueron felices para siempre y tuvieron un hijo llamado Krrish, ese niño era la alegría para los abuelitos Candy y Terry...

Candy y Terry, estaban felices por tener un hermoso hijo como Enam, el nombre Enam significa. **"Regalo de Dios"**

**Fin. **

**Notitas mías:**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? espero que sí, aunque la historia trate del hijo de Candy y Terry, me inspiro mucho escribir esta historia porque me inspira algo a mí, yo también tengo algo diferente, soy sodita y tengo problemas en la visión, les digo porque es mi verdad y no me avergüenzo de mí, Salí adelante, gracias al amor de mi hermosa madre y mi hermosa familia, por eso digo que los milagros existen, aunque este minific, sea un cuento fantasioso pero Dios existe y ama todos sus hijos por iguales. **

**Si tiene un hijo diferente, amelos, no se avergüencen porque ellos también pueden ser grandes en la vida, y son hijos de Dios, más cuando es un joven especial de mente y dulce de corazón, así como el tierno Enam. **

**¿Les gusto esta historia de amor?... ¿Qué opinan de este cuento?.. Bueno les pido sus comentarios. **

**El próximo minific es… Eres Tú, Mi Ángel… **

**será publicada este domingo. **

**Nos vemos pronto… **

**Gracias a todas las que leen y gracias a los que me conmentaron por sus comentarios... **

**espero que me sigan acompañandome en todas mis historias... **


End file.
